Your son Benedict
by Howling Shadow
Summary: Sherlock and John are a couple and a child gets thrown into the mix.


**Hello Howling-Shadow here, This is my second Sherlock Holmes story, my first one was a bit rubbish. This one is better. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you.**

**~HS**

* * *

><p>John had been gone awhile,'Just going to the shop' he said but he had been distant for three years now. He would still live with Sherlock and do cases with him, but other wise he would always be out. It wasn't the time that Sherlock was worried about, it was the fact that John had started smiling a lot more when he was getting ready to go out. When John would come back hours later he would seem happier and would talk for a bit to Sherlock and then go to bed. This was beginning to scare Sherlock. Scared, that was an emotion he felt now. Ever since John had walked into his life he had gained the ability to feel. That's what John did he changed Sherlock. John and Sherlock became a couple three years ago and had given in to telling Mrs Hudson all about them. She hadn't stopped grinning for days.<p>

Sherlock sat on the couch drifting in and out of conciseness, he had just finished another case and started a new one. He had asked John for a pen about an hour ago and still there was no reply. He didn't care for time, it didn't matter. But when John was gone time was all Sherlock could think of. What if John is seeing someone else. What if he didn't love Sherlock any more. Tears threatened to escape the bounds of Sherlock's eyes.

A sharp knock on the door downstairs brought Sherlock out of his thoughts. He sat up and pretended to be thinking about something, with his fingers stippled on his lips. He heard the door open and a greeting from Mrs Hudson.

'Sorry, we were locked out'

Sherlock sprang up. John was back, but he had brought someone with him. What if he had a new girlfriend and he wanted to show Sherlock to his face. But instead of a new girlfriend their was a child.

John walked in holding the child's hand, with a big grin on his face.

'Hello Sherlock, sorry about being a bit late, but we had to get some food.' said John smiling down at the child.

The thing that puzzled Sherlock was that the child had some of the same features as him. The same curly black hair and pale skin with small cheek bones. But Sherlock didn't remember making a child, so why would he have one. Maybe it was just a coincidence. The little boy grinned at Sherlock flicking his curly hair out of his face, his eyes twinkled like stars up at him. The eyes. They were the exact same colour and shade as John's.

John saw Sherlock staring intently at the child, deducing what he could from the little boy, and stated under his breath.

'Sherlock, I've got something to explain to you.' He placed the child in his armchair and sat Sherlock and himself on the couch. Sherlock's eyes never left the child. The little boy was staring around the room, like he was trying to remember everything and pick up any information that was lying around.

'Sherlock, you know when we talked about having children and you said it would be a waste of time. Well I decided to have a child of my own. The only problem was that I really wanted a little boy that looked like you so I…'

'So you decided to steal some of my sperm and have a baby using your twin sister as the mother.' Sherlock finished, moving his eyes from the child to John. John looked a little sad, like he had disappointed his lover.

Sherlock placed a hand on John's check and smiled.

'John, he's beautiful. How old is he? What's his name? Can he stay with us? Can I teach him the science of deduction?' Sherlock began babbling at his own new knowledge of having a son. It was exciting for him.

'Yes he his isn't he. He is three years old. His name is Benedict. Yes he can stay with us that's why I brought him home. Oh and by the way he is just as smart as you, always telling me things, little things, but amazing things.' smiled John. 'Go on then, give your son a hug.'

Sherlock stood up and walked the small distance to the armchair at a snails pace. He bent down and smiled at the child. His son. His and John's son.

'Hello Benedict, I'm your other daddy' Sherlock whispered to his son and opened his arms. Benedict jumped into the hug and simply said.

'I love you daddy.'

_Four months later…. Benedict's birthday party._

'No you two, the victim couldn't have done it'

'Daddy the victim did do it and daddy Sherlock agrees with me.' Benedict smiled sweetly in his fathers arms.

Sherlock grinned and kissed his son's head. 'That's my boy.'

John just giggled into the instruction manual.

They were one small happy family.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. I hope it was up to everyone's standards, if not I will try again. Please read and review if you can, it would be wonderful to hear your thoughts. Thank you for taking the time to read this. :)<strong>

**~HS**


End file.
